beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune Kadoya vs. Nile
Masamune Kadoya vs. Nile was the first matchup between Team GanGan Galaxy vs. Team Wild Fang. Prologue Team Wild Fang faces Team GanGan Galaxy next in Japan to move on to the next round of Big Bang Bladers. The first match is decided to be between Masamune Kadoya of GanGan Galaxy and Nile of Wild Fang. Their confrontation begins at the stadium where Masamune expresses his love for a home game and how he has to impress everyone to make sure he isn't overshadowed by Gingka and Kyoya. He then tells Nile to put up a good fight but Nile replies by telling him to stop talking big and the battle begins. Battle The first contact out of the launch is a head on collision as both beys smash against eachother at high power until Masamune makes the first move by backing off and sending striker right back in. Striker begins to push Horuseus back as Madoka reveals that Nile's bey is very unique. Nile counters by smashing Striker further and further back using Horuseus' energy wing teeth that makes every hit different. Nile pushes for a stadium out while pushing Masamune back until Striker holds it's ground at the last second and repels Horuseus. Striker dives right back in and delivers a powerfull counter attack this time pushing Horuseus to the edge who uses it's defence performance tip to quickly change direction and avoid a stadium out. Nile admits that Striker has some power but not enough to defeat his Horuseus who he reveals is the King of Sky based on Horus. Masamune gives in to Nile's ploy and trys to prove him wrong but is interrupted by Horuseus' Vulcan Canon. Madoka reveals that Horuseus is knocking wind off it's ring like bullets at Striker. Masamune seems to be in trouble but by utilizing his Coated Sharp preformance tip (revealed by Demure) he is able to dodge the attacks. Even as Masamune impresses everyone, Nile reveals he has yet to use his full power, Masamune responds by attacking but Nile opens Horuseus silver second eye. Nile activates Horuseus "Second Eye" which sends power from the energy wing to the fusion wheel by using centrifugal force which drastically increases Horuseus power. The two beys clash and Horuseus easily wins the collision pushing Striker back. Masamune continues to attack but everytime he is beaten by Horuseus strength. Even has Masamune tries to hit back every try fails as Horuseus makes defeating Striker look like childs play. Masamune begins to loose hope as nothing he tries works and he is pushed into a corner. Nile presses his attack as Masamune gives up hope until Gingka reassures him not to give up and that the number one blader would never give up. Masamune prepares the most dramatic turn around ever as he unleases Striker's full power by focusing all his strength into one point. Nile tells him it's no use until Masamune activates his Special Move; Lightning Sword Flash! Nile commends him for forcing Nile to use his full strength and activates a Special Move of his own; Mystic Zone. It creats a giant barrier that Striker crashes into and ultimatley fails at breaking through. The collision is won by Horuseus as Striker is thrown out of the stadium giving Nile the win. Epilogue Masamune is crushed by his defeat as Wild Fang takes round 1. Gingka and the others are shocked and move to support him. Nile then advises them to keep their beys where their mouth is and that they were doomed to be defeated. With that the stadium is set for the next Match that could decide GanGan Galaxy's future. Gingka vs. Kyoya! Video Category:Beyblade Battle Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters